1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot-operated keyboard device and, more particularly, is directed to a foot-operated keyboard device that is adapted for use to provide input signals to a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of input devices are used to provide input signals to a computer system. Perhaps the most common input device is a finger-operated keyboard. Other input devices include a mouse, a track ball and a joystick which are hand operated. Unfortunately, each of these input devices requires that the operator must have sufficient manual dexterity in order to provide the appropriate input signals to the computer system. Thus, handicapped computer operators who suffer from hand or arm disabilities sometimes experience difficulty in operating these hand-operated or finger-operated input devices.
One type of input device that does not require manual dexterity is a speech recognition system. Although speech recognition systems are readily available in the marketplace, none has become commonplace. One reason for their lack of popularity is that the most proficient manner to input punctuation commands is by hand-operated or finger-operated input devices.
There is a need in the industry to provide a foot-operated keyboard device which can be easily operated by a computer operator regardless of any hand or arm disability. It would be advantageous if such a foot-operated keyboard device could be used in conjunction with a standard, i.e., finger-operated, keyboard to significantly reduce the stress of repetitive commands typically found in text editing, computer programming and computer-assisted design. There is also a need in the industry to provide a foot-operated keyboard device that can be used in conjunction with a speech recognition system to eliminate the need to enter punctuation commands by hand. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides these advantages.